User blog:Hyena42/The Redwall Tournament: the Battle of the Best of the Best!
THE REDWALL TOURNAMENT: BATTLE OF THE BEST OF THE BEST! Thats right folks, now you can see you favorite redwall villains and heroes face off! BUT! There's a twist, it will be villains versus villains and heroes versus heroes, and the two greatest villains will face off against the two greatest heroes, each of these fights are taking place in Cavern Hole, completely flat nothing special about it room, for those who like the details! If you've ever seen that grudge match website, it will kind of be like that, myself and my friend Storkcommander (Not on redwall wiki sadly) will argue our points on the two combatants (We both have read the redwall series at least three times) then based on our conclusion, I will make a witty conclusion, then we will proceed to the next round. Your favorite get beaten (it happened to me)? Well that's nothing to worry about, even the dearly departed will have their last hurrah! HURRAH! Without further ado, lets get going huh? Round One: Cluny the Scourge vs. Gabool the Wild Two powerful and evil rats who met their match when they picked a fight with a bell. Who will win, terror of the high seas, or nightmare barbarian? Hyena42: Okay, I know Gabool is strong, but Cluny is really a powerful force to be reckoned with, he's got that poisoned tail barb, he could kill Gabool in seconds! And he's decietful, you never know what he's gonna do! Storkcommander: I agree with you, Gabool is strong and even a little decietful, but he's no match for Cluny. The Results: Cluny out wits, out strenghts, and out does Gabool Round Two: Slagar the Cruel vs. Mokken the Fox Two clever and evil fighting foxes with an eye for cleverness. Who will win this fight of clever schemers? Hyena42: This is a difficult fight, but I will have to side with Slagar, he's tough, I mean really tough, he survived Asmodeus! He's really strong, and he never misses with that Bolas of his! He will win. Storkcommander: I agree with you that it's a difficult fight, but really, Mokken is a powerful, decietful, cunning and evil mastermind. And he's a Marlfox, meaning he can turn practically invisible. All he's got to do is get out of Slagars sight for a minute and then it'll all be over, one hit with the axe. Hyena42: Your point is valid, but only a little, remember, the fight is taking place at Cavern Hole, not Mossflower Woods, so it would be difficult for him to blend in with, say, bricks! And that aside, have you seen Slagar's eye? That thing is so shiny, its not funny! How on earth would he miss anything! That bolas is far more devastating than you give credit. Storkcommander: As much as you'd like for Slagar to win, hes not trained nearly as well as Mokken, he cannot measure up, and Mokken has lots of pain resistance. And Slagar's eye may be shiny, but that doesn't mean its observent! Mokken is trained with plenty of pain resistance. He's got an axe and he knows how to use it, Mokken will win. The Results: Mokken accidentally pushes Slagar into the water Round Three: Swartt Sixclaw vs. Ferahgo the Assassin The six clawed warlord faces off against the blue eyed assassin. Who will win in this incredible battle of chieftains? Hyena42: Okay, gotta go with Ferahgo on this one, Swartt could take maybe three steps before a knife got through his chest. Swartt, lets face it, is as dumb as a pile of bricks. He may be savage and vicous and so on and so forth, but he's not fast, if anything, he's slow! Swartt would be killed in seconds! Storkcommander: Yeah, but Swartt is really good at close range combat, and whats to stop him from just catching a dagger in his six claw? He's tough, really tough. And, yes he's dumb, but not in battle. He's got a wicked temper and a savage manor, he could (literally) eat Ferahgo! It matters not how many times Ferahgo would hit him, unless he got Swartt in like, the eye, he would just keep coming. Besides, Ferahgo only has two daggers! All Swartt would have to do is get rid of them, then move in with a sword or spear and finish him. Hyena42: All of these points are amateur claims at best! First, yes Swartt is good in close range, but Ferahgo wouldn't let him get to close range! Whats to stop Swartt from catching one in his six claw? Gee, I don't know, maybe the 'dear caught in the headlights' factor! He may be tough but he's not fearless, if a dagger is flying at him, he's not gonna block it. And yes, it would matter how many times Ferahgo hit him! If he got him in the chest he's dead! And no, even if he ran out of daggers, he's still got that mace and chain. SMASH! There goes the sword. SMASH! There goes the spear! SMASH! There goes the head! I think its clear who will win. (Many more arguments were made, we'll save you the trouble and skip to the results!) The Results: Ferahgo assassinates Swartt Round Four: Ublaz Mad Eyes vs. Vilu Daskar Former corsair marten with a hypnotic gaze vs. a dangerous stoat who knows what a calling card is! Who will win in this battle of wits and might? Hyena42: One word: Ublaz. With his hypnotic powers, he could make Vilu stand still for say, three or four seconds, in which Ublaz could run him through with his sabre. Not only that but Ublaz was strong enough to stand up to Marten the Second, and he was also a revered sword-beast. Storkcommander: Okay, one: Vilu is to strong of mind for Ublaz's hypnotic powers. Two: he's stronger, and he's got a scimitar, a much stronger sword. Vilu would win this easilly. Hyena42: I unfortunately have agree with you. I want Ublaz to win, but he won't win. The Results: Vilu out wits Ublaz, for now. Well thats all for now folks! Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion of the villain first round! Treat blogging as the water cooler after watching this, talk about what YOU think should have happened, how YOU think the fight might have gone, and most of all, who YOU think will win it all! (My friend Storkcommander and I thought of this one day while we were sitting around conversing random redwall fights, then turned it into a fight. For your best understanding, look up an NCAA tournament bracket, on one side there is villains, and on the other, heroes. I appologize if this bears any resemblece to any other bloggings, I appologize, and hope we can get along. Thank you!) Hyena42 00:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Hyena42 Category: Blog posts Category:Blog posts